Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) filters are used in many applications such as Radio Frequency (RF) filters. For example, SAW filters are commonly used in Second Generation (2G) and Third Generation (3G) wireless receiver front ends, duplexers, and receive filters. The widespread use of SAW filters is due to, at least in part, that fact that SAW filters exhibit low insertion loss with good rejection, can achieve broad bandwidths, and are a small fraction of the size of traditional cavity and ceramic filters. As with any electronic device, the reliability of a SAW filter is an important parameter that can impact the overall reliability of a wireless system. In this regard, there is a need for a highly reliable SAW filter.